1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an album generating apparatus, an album generating method and a program. More specifically, the invention relates to an album generating apparatus and an album generating method for generating an album and to a program for the album generating apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been known an album generating system for generating an album laid out so as to dispose a map of traveling spots at a center of a screen and so that a user can see a relationship between the map and images disposed around the map by connecting the images and image capturing positions on the map by lines based on tag information such as information on position, image capturing time and others tagged to data of images captured at the traveling spots as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1998-126731 for example.
However, it has been unable to generate an adequate album for recording a child's growth for example by the technology of JP Laid-Open No. 1998-126721. In case of such album of recording a child's growth, it is desirable to be able to allocate pages in order of image capturing dates for example so that an appreciator can actually feel the child's growth every time when the appreciator turns the pages.
Still more, in case of an album composed of images captured while traveling across the Europe, it is desirable to be able to allocate the images to pages based on places where the images were captured by allocating the images per every country for example.
However, there has been a problem that it takes time for the generator of the album to generate such album because it is required to judge the allocation of images desirable for the cameraman based on the contents of the images.